This invention relates to slip joint assemblies as utilized in drive lines. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing radial slack due to tolerances between rotary driving and driven splined members.
Many prior art devices have been employed to aid the reduction of slack between splined rotary members. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,170 discloses a system of balls, springs and collars for minimizing or reducing lateral movements between annular members. U.S. Pat. No. 1,438,935 discloses a system of spaced projections 22 which reduce radial movement between annular rotary members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,882, on the other hand, discloses a system of fingers in a pair of splined concentric members, wherein the fingers operate to radially secure an inner member 15 relative to an outer member 14.
Although each of these devices performs in a satisfactory manner, the devices are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture, and are not particularly suitable in those instances where one of the concentric splined driving and driven members is coated with a bonded low-friction material. In the latter circumstances, the manufacture of the afore-noted devices would involve special considerations to insure protection of the coatings.